


Good as Hell

by ScarlettesQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettesQueen/pseuds/ScarlettesQueen
Summary: Y/N is coming off a bad break up but tonight it is just her and Dean. He is going to make her feel good as hell.





	Good as Hell

**A/N: I can’t believe I’m writing another song fic but a song inspired me so here we are. As with the other I only use the lyrics in one place. Like I said it’s just inspiration. I hope you like and I would love it if you leave kudos or comment to let me know. I am also taking requests if you would like to send them to me. Enjoy <3 Scarlette**

**Good as Hell**

After their latest hunt finished Y/N had split off from the boys taking her own car to stop and visit her boyfriend Peter on the way back. She showed up at his door as the last of the daylight was fading ringing the doorbell and expecting him to be excited to see her.

“Surprise,” she said as he opened the door.

He looked a little rumpled, a lot surprised and not at all pleased to see her. Y/N’s smile faltered for a moment but she kept it firmly in place through years of practice.

“Have I come at a bad time? We just finished our hunt so I came to see you, I can stay as long as you want.”

Peter knew what she did because it was how they met she had saved him from a Rusalka who had been preying on men in the local area. After the hunt they had fallen into bed together and their relationship had developed from there. As the silence stretched between them Y/N began to have a bad feeling.

“Is this about my job again because I’d like to at least have that conversation inside and preferably not tonight,” she said stepping forward to kiss him. He kissed her back but it felt wrong in an indescribable way.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to come in. Y/N I don’t think this is going to work.”

Y/N sighed they’d had this argument about her stopping hunting before.

“Look I know you don’t like the way I live, but I save people. I saved you. I don’t know how to do anything else. But I’ll try okay. I could try staying in town between hunts so we can spend more time together, ” she offered.

Then dropping her voice to a seductive purr, “At least let me show you how much I missed you.”

“Look Y/N I don’t want to be with someone who is never here, constantly in danger, someone I can’t introduce to my friends, someone who isn’t here to support me, someone who comes back to with new scars and bruises every hunt.”

Before she could respond to that Y/N heard a female voice call from inside, “Petey sweetie who is it?”

Then she saw red and shoved passed him into the house to find a woman in a similar state of disarray to how Peter had answered the door whirling around she glared at him, “This isn’t about my job at all,” she spat, “how long?”

“Y/N…”

“How long?”

“Only a couple of months.”

“A couple of months you’ve got to be fucking kidding me. So I helped stop an apocalypse came back and made love to you and you were already screwing around on me classy. No Y/N maybe we should see other people. You even said you loved me.”

“Well you didn’t say it back did you?” he snarled his face suddenly twisted in an ugly rage, “Besides it’s not like you weren’t fucking the Winchesters behind my back.”

Y/N only gaped at him, “Seriously? Sam is like my brother. Just the thought of that is wrong on so many levels.”

“And Dean?”

“I never cheated on you.”

Before he could respond the woman on the couch spoke, “Um Petey who is this?”

Y/N turned to her, “I’ve been his girlfriend for the past eight months but if you still want this cheating piece of shit don’t worry I’m so gone.”

The girl jumped up furiously and slapped Peter with enough force that Y/N was actually kind of impressed, “You said you were single!”

“Amber wait,” he said grabbing her arm as the petite blonde tried to leave struggling against his grip.

Y/N reared back and hit him hard square on the chin sending him to the ground and freeing the woman she now knew to be named Amber. They stormed to the door together leaving him groaning on the floor.

They stopped just outside the door and Amber turned to her, “I’m sorry I had no idea…”

Y/N interrupted pulling out a card and handing it to the other woman, “Not your fault he was an asshole, I didn’t realize either. If you are going to slash his tires I recommend just doing three insurance usually covers all four. If you need an alibi for that, or he bothers you again, or if anything weird starts to happen you can give me a call I live a couple towns over.”

Before Amber could respond Y/N got in her car and drove off heading for the bunker. She as white knuckling her grip on the steering wheel refusing to let herself cry, until she was back in her room in the bunker and could lock the rest of the world out.

  


Y/N stormed into the bunker past Dean who was having a beer and a slice of pie at the kitchen table, “Hey sweetheart, I thought you were going to see Percy or Parker or whatever his name is.”

Y/N just kept heading toward her room responding in a flat voice without looking back at him, “You know it’s Peter but you don’t have to worry about pretending not to remember it anymore I won’t be going to see him again.”

“Y/N,” Dean said starting down the hall after her as her door slammed and locked behind her.

Y/N threw herself onto the bed burying her face in her and finally let herself cry the tears of hurt she had felt burning at the back of her eyes the entire drive back.

Outside Dean heard the unmistakable sound of crying as he pressed his ear against her now locked door. He pulled back frowning, he tried the handle but nothing happened. “Y/N, sweetheart let me in,” he said loud enough she could hear him through the door.

Y/N wiped at her eyes. She didn’t want Dean to see her like this or hear his I told you so and I never liked him anyway. “Go away,” she half sobbed, “just leave me alone.”

Dean paced anxiously in front of her door before seeing Sam emerge from his own room. He motioned his brother over Sam’s face instantly growing concerned as he saw his brothers worried expression and tense body language.

“Dean what happened?”

Dean gestured to her door frustratedly the motion abrupt but spoke low enough Y/N couldn’t hear her through the door, “That douchebag she was seeing did something to her. She came home said she wasn’t going to see him anymore and locked herself in her room and won’t open the damn door.”

He scrubbed a hand across his face, “Sammy you are better at this chick flick stuff, and she’s crying. She never cries even when we are all beat to hell after a hunt.”

Sam studied his brother then nodded and knocked on her door.

“Go away Dean,” was her muffled response.

“It’s Sam.”

There was a long pause then they heard the click of the door unlock, Sam pushed it open and walked into the room as Dean stood awkwardly in the doorway. As soon as Sam entered Y/N threw herself into his arms bursting into tears again as she cried against his chest and Sam held her murmuring soft assurances.

Dean tried not to react even as felt a knot of hurt form in his chest, why would she let Sam do that for her but not him? Sam eventually sat on the bed letting her lie down with her head in his lap as he rubbed her back soothingly and Dean slipped in the room quietly sitting in the chair in the corner of the room.

After Sam got her to calm down she finally told them what happened only leaving out what he had said about her sleeping with them behind his back. Dean's hands clenched into fists as he watched Sam continue to soothe her. He wanted to kill the son of a bitch. He didn’t even deserve to look at her and yet she had been with him for months and he treated her like trash.

“It’s not like I was in love with him Sam,” Y/N confessed quietly, “but I really liked him and it hurts. It was just nice to have someone to come home to who cared about me, you know. Someone who said I was beautiful when I came home all bruised and battered even it I know now it was just I lie. I should have known it wouldn’t last. All the things I’ve done I’m not sure I deserve something like that. And I should have known it wouldn’t last, should have expected something like this, we are hunters. We never get that.”

She sounded so defeated that Dean moved across the room to sit on the bed with them taking her hand. She tensed for a minuted and relaxed, “He was the one who didn’t deserve you.”

Sam nodded, “Sure we’ve made mistakes, but you always did what you had to Y/N. You don’t deserve the way he treated you don’t even think it for a second.”

  
  


A few weeks passed if they weren’t hunting Y/N mostly stayed in her room with the door locked. Which worried both Sam and Dean but they decided it was best to give her, her space for now. When they went on hunts Dean tried his best to get her to come out with them after but she refused every time. Y/N couldn’t stand the thought of seeing Dean go home with the first woman who managed to get his attention. She was recovering from the way her relationship with Peter had ended but without the excuse of it she found it harder to deny everything he said. She had never cheated on Peter, wouldn’t have, but she definitely did not think of Dean as brother like she did Sam.

One day Y/N was feeling better she was playing music as she did the laundry, it was her turn to take care of, dancing around and singing to the song playing on her phone.

_If he don't love you anymore_

_Just walk your fine ass out the door_

_I do my hair toss_

_Check my nails_

_Baby how you feelin'?_

_Feeling good as hell_

Dean stopped in the doorway of the laundry room watching her, it was good to see her smile again.

She turned to see him and stopped seeing him looking at her, “If you came to tell me to change the music sorry it’s not a bests of mullet rock kind of day.”

“No I kinda like it, Y/N will you let me take you out tonight? Sam’s doing sort of a new hunter training session but we can go. You haven’t gone out for something not hunt related in a while we could drink or hustle a game of pool or something fun.”

Y/N considered him for a long moment “I need to finish the laundry and then I have to get ready so yeah let’s go out in three maybe four hours.”

Dean looked at her askance, “It’ll only take you two hours to finish this tops. Why so long? I’ve never seen you take more than fifteen minutes to get ready.”

“Winchester just meet me at the garage in four hours,” Y/N responded rolling her eyes.

He started to leave and then stopped glancing back at her, “You do you know.”

“I do what?”

“You do have a fine ass,” he said with a smirk ducking out before she had a chance to respond.

Y/N couldn’t help the small smile that curled her lips as she went back to finishing the laundry. Several hours later she met Dean at the agreed upon time. His jaw dropped as he saw her walk into the garage heels clicking on the concrete as she crossed to baby with a pronounced sway of her hips.

Dean always thought Y/N looked gorgeous even in jeans and a t-shirt with dirt and blood smeared all over her. Hell sometimes especially, in jeans and a t-shirt with dirt and blood smeared all over her, with eyes glittering from the thrill of the hunt and hair struggling free of her ponytail to frame her face. But he had never seen her dressed up like this before little black black dress hugging her every curve, her hair loose and sexily touselled. Were she any other woman Dean would have suggested they skip going out and head straight to a motel or better yet back down the hall to his bedroom.

But she was Y/N and Dean didn’t want to screw this up especially since she was just getting over that douchebag. Y/N meant a lot more to him than any of his string of one night stands. She didn’t take his shit and always had his back even when he made the wrong choice.

  


The bar was crowded and despite Deans glowering presence scaring off a number of would be suitors, Y/N had already been approached by several guys offering to buy her drinks. Seemingly ignorant to Dean surly glares she politely turned them down each time.

Y/N had a hard time not smiling at Dean’s attitude despite his suggestion they go out he was clearly not there to see her go home with anyone else and that gave her hope. Well that and the fact he hadn’t even looked at any other woman in the bar. She smiled up at him.

“What do you say Dean feel like making some money tonight?” she asked flicking her eyes over to a pool table surrounded a group of men clearly betting on the games as evidenced by a stack of bills on the edge of the table and, the loud cheers and groans which accompanied every hit.

“I could go for that what’s our hook?” He asked looking down at her.

Y/N gave him her most innocent smile and fluttered her eyelashes exaggeratedly, “I’m your girlfriend and you are just teaching me how to play.”

Dean chuckled, “Oh sweetheart they aren’t going to know what hit ‘em.”

They were more than halfway through the game and clearly winning at this point as they leaned over the table. Dean’s arms were wrapped around her ostensibly helping her line up her shot as he growled in her ear, “I don’t like the way he’s looking at you.”

“How is he looking at me?” Y/N murmured back pausing for his answer before she took her shot.

“Like he wants to lay you out on this pool table and take you right here,” not that Dean would mind doing that if they were alone. Y/N shivered at his words before sinking her shot the image combine with the way Dean was pressed against her making heat thrill through her body.

“You’re confusing life and porn again Dean,” she said straightening. Then the song changed and her face lit up, “Let’s forget this game, come dance with me.”

Dean started to protest that he didn’t really dance for or with anyone but then Y/N pouted and added a soft please and he was hooked. He couldn’t say no to her. Dean found himself on the dance floor with Y/N’s body once again pressed to his as she moved sinuously to the music. He was worried she could feel how much he enjoyed having her body flush against his but not enough to move his hands from her hips or put any space between them. To the contrary he drew her closer still wanting nothing more than to feel her soft skin slide against his without the barrier between.

Y/N half turned her head stretching up to whisper something in his ear but instead their eyes met and then suddenly their lips were crashing against each other as tongues tangled in a hot kiss. Y/N pulled back panting eyes opening to meet Dean’s gaze, “Take me home Dean.”

**A/N: If yall like this I might add a second chapter for what happens next but for now fade to black**

  



End file.
